


Player two

by gayandnotokay



Category: Cherry Bullet (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just gfs playing overwatch and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Overwatch gets Jiwon angry enough to punch a hole through the wall, but Yuju can calm her down.





	Player two

Jiwon was ready to kill whoever was playing Mei. Trapping her in spawn with an ice wall during a competitive match? Seriously? This was Jiwon’s last placement match too and she was already on a lengthy losing streak because of people playing like this. 

With an angry huff, she spammed the attack button with as much force as she could muster, but once the wall broke down it was immediately replaced with another. 

“Oh you little..” Jiwon growled, jumping up from her comfortable position laid on her girlfriend’s lap. The previous attack button spamming was nothing compared to this one fueled by her new rage. 

“What’s wrong?” A sleepy voice asked from behind her, and before she knew it, she felt arms looping around her, pulling her back. She sunk into the embrace, sighing heavily. 

“The ice demon walled me into spawn for the second time.” Jiwon said with another sigh, turning her head to be nestled into the crook of her girlfriends neck. 

“Thats horrible.” 

“Yeah..”

Jiwon felt the controller taken away from her hands and a couple of in game sound effects, but was too comfortable to move and watch.

“What are you doing?” She asked after a few more seconds, her voice muffled.

“I switched to Hanzo.” Yuju replied, fumbling with the controller. Jiwon laughed. 

“Throwing the game?” 

“Hey! He’s not that bad of a character.” 

“Yeah his backstory is pretty cool, but.. in-game..”

“Don’t diss Hanzo when you main D.va” Yuju teased playfully. Jiwon gasped and pulled away from Yuju before hitting her shoulder lightly. 

“Take that back!” Jiwon whined, playfully glaring at the other girl.

“I’m just kidding, y’know? D.va’s great.” Yuju said with a soft smile, setting the controller aside before reaching out to pull Jiwon back into her arms. 

“Hmph. You’re just saying that so I’ll cuddle you again.” Jiwon accused, the corners of her lips upturned.

“Is it working?” 

“Yeah..”

Yuju grinned and cupped Jiwon’s face before leaning in and kissing her. Jiwon kissed back, everything else forgotten, until a all too familiar noise came from the game.

Jiwon pulled away from Yuju just in time to see ‘Defeat’ flash across the screen. Jiwon sighed and Yuju laughed softly before leaning back, tugging Jiwon with her. 

“Wow.. 680 SR? That.. that’s really good babe..”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at overwatch but I love it, also writing this made me want a gf to play overwatch with heh


End file.
